Barney - Robin
Barney und Robin hatten schon alle möglichen Beziehungen zueinander. Sie waren gute Freunde, ein Paar, Wingmen und waren sogar (wenn auch nur für eine Folge) verlobt . Barney meint deshalb, dass Robin ein besserer Wingman ist als Ted, der in diesem Moment mit Victoria zusammen war. Als Robin in der Folge Jugendliebe wieder mit Simon zusammen kommt, der sie aber in der gleichen Folge wieder verlässt, tröstet Barney sie und die beiden schlafen miteinander. In der Episode Unerwünschte Gäste überlegt sich Barney einen Plan, wie er wieder mit Robin schlafen kann und in Sex mit der Ex erfährt man, dass er Gefühle für Robin hat. In der Folge Der Absprung küssen sie sich. In Zuckerbrot und Peitsche werden sie ein Paar. Barney bittet Ted darauf hin ihm einen "Robin-Unterricht" zu geben, was Ted auch tut . Die beiden trennen sich in der Folge Der Durchhänger und Barney kommt in Staffel 6 mit Nora zusammen, wozu Robin beiträgt. Man erfährt, dass Robin immer noch Gefühle für Barney hat. Die beiden werden oft als "BROTP" bezeichnet, was sich von Barneys Status als "Bro" ableitet und der Abkürzung "OTP" für One True Pairing, was so viel bedeutet wie Das einzig wahre Paar. BR sind aber auch die Anfangsbuchstaben der Namen der beiden. In der Episode The Magician's Code - Part Two wird enthüllt, dass die beiden heiraten. Bedeutende Episoden Staffel 1 *''Gutes altes Hemd'' - Barney überzeugt Robin, schmutzige Dinge in ihrer Sendung zu sagen. *''Nur nichts überstürzen'' - Robin ist Barneys Wingman. Staffel 2 *''Schlag auf Schlag'' - Barney erfährt von Robins Vergangenheit als Robin Sparkles. Staffel 3 *''Jugendliebe'' - Robin wird wieder von Simon verlassen und Barney tröstet sie. Sie schlafen miteinander. *''Die Ziege'' - Barney und Robin wachen am nächsten Morgen nebeneinander auf und beschließen so zu tun, als wäre alles nie passiert. *''Wunder über Wunder'' - Als Lily und Marshall darüber Witze machen, was Barney vor seinem Unfall wohl gesehen hat, sieht Barney Robin an, als sie erwähnen, er hätte das gesehen, was er liebt. Staffel 4 *''Kennen wir uns?'' - Barney und Robin haben ein Date, doch Robin findet nur, dass Barney komisch ist, weil er nicht wie sonst anzügliche Witze macht. *''Unerwünschte Gäste'' - Barney will wieder mit Robin schlafen und denkt sich einen Plan aus. *''Sex mit der Ex'' - Ted schläft immer mit Robin, wenn es ein Problem zwischen ihnen gibt. Das passt Barney gar nicht und Ted erfährt, dass Barney in Robin verliebt ist. *''Die Tänzerhüfte'' - Barney hilft Robin bei ihrem Bewerbungsvideo. *''Der Absprung ''- Barney und Robin küssen sich, als sie Ted im Krankenhaus besuchen. Staffel 5 *''Zuckerbrot und Peitsche'' - Barney und Robin werden ein Paar. *''Der Robin-Grundkurs'' - Ted gibt Barney "Robin-Unterricht". *''Der Koffein-Trip ''- Robin will die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft annehmen, doch Barney und Robin landen in Kanada. *''Das perfekte Paar ''- Barney und Robin meinen, sich noch nie gestritten zu haben. Dabei kommt aber heraus, dass sie Streits immer durch ihre bestimmten Taktiken ausweichen. *''Der Durchhänger'' - Barney und Robin trennen sich. *''Der Sporttaucher'' - Robin meint, dass sie Barney nicht mehr zustimmen muss, da sie kein Paar mehr sind. *''Sag einfach nein'' - Robin ist noch in ihrer Trauerphase und Barney will Anita Appleby zu einem Super-Date ausführen. Robin ist traurig, dass er das nie gemacht hat, als sie noch ein Paar waren. Barney schenkt ihr und Don das Super-Date. Staffel 6 *''Jeder gegen jeden ''- Barney lässt Robin beim Wettrennen gewinnen, weil er meint, sie könnte nach ihrer Trennung von Don einen Sieg gebrauchen. *''Kinderkram ''- Robin erzählt von ihrer neuen Arbeitskollegin Becky und Barney sieht es wieder einmal als Herausforderung, mit einer Frau die sich, wie Becky, benimmt wie ein Kleinkind zu schlafen. *''Der Captain'' - Barney und Robin haben im Museum eine Art Wettbewerb, wer mehr von den Ausstellungsstücken berührt, die ein Schild mit "Bitte nicht berühren" haben. Robin ist die Einzige, die weiß, dass Barney herausgefunden hat wer sein Vater ist, verspricht aber niemandem etwas zu sagen. *''Der Verzweiflungstag'' - Barney verliebt sich in Robins Arbeitskollegin Nora. *''Die Müllinsel ''- Robin wollte mit Barney zum Lasertag gehen, schickt aber dann Nora, weil sie weiß, dass er in sie verliebt ist. *''Der Magier'' - Barney erfindet ein Rollenspiel - in diesem ist Ted wieder mit Robin zusammen. *''Denkmal ''- Robin setzt sich dafür ein, dass Barney seinen Job behält, indem Ted sagt das das Arcadian kein Denkmal ist. Außerdem ist sie bei der Anhörung auf Barneys Seite. *''Neu ist immer besser'' - Robin und Barney wollen Ted davon überzeugen, dass es keine gute Idee ist, sich wieder mit Zoey zu treffen. Staffel 7 *''Der Trauzeuge'' - Robin entdeckt ihre Gefühle für Barney wieder und möchte ihm davon erzählen, doch er ist in Nora verliebt. *''Die Stinson-Krise'' - Barney und Nora sind glücklich, Robin missfällt das und sie versucht sie auseinander zu bringen. *''Katastrophenschutz'' - Barney und Robin erinnern sich an Hurricane Irene und wie sie sich beinahe geküsst hätten - es kommt zum Kuss. *''Tick Tick Tick...'' - Robin und Barney haben miteinander geschlafen, obwohl sie beide in Beziehungen stecken. Barney gesteht Robin, dass er immer noch Gefühle für sie hat, und beendet seine Beziehung zu Nora. Robin hingegen bleibt weiterhin mit Kevin zusammen. *''Plan B'' - Barney hofft, dass er mit Robin weiterhin befreundet sein kann, doch sie beichtet ihm, dass sie schwanger ist. *''Sinfonie der Erleuchtung'' - Als Barney und Robin beim Frauenarzt sind, stellt sich heraus, dass Robin gar nicht schwanger ist. Beide sind erleichtert, doch dann muss Robin nochmals zum Frauenarzt und man erfährt, dass Robin keine Kinder bekommen kann. Obwohl sie nie Kinder wollte, setzt ihr diese Nachricht sehr zu. Der Gang erzählt sie jedoch nichts davon. *''Langzeitwetten'' - Robin und Kevin haben sich getrennt, daraufhin gesteht Ted ihr seine Gefühle. Robin erwiedert diese aber nicht. Ted findet heraus, was zwischen Robin und Barney passiert ist und glaubt deshalb sie könne wegen Barney nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. *''Die Trilogie'' - Lily und Robin fragen Barney über sein Zusammenleben mit Quinn aus. *''The Magician's Code - Part Two'' - Es wird enthüllt, dass Robin Barneys Frau wird. Staffel 8 *''Farhampton'' - Barney ist nun mit Quinn verlobt und meint er hätte alles, was an die Beziehung mit Robin erinnert vernichtet. Später gibt er Robin aber einen Schlüssel und eine Adresse, wo sie einen Karton mit all den Sachen findet. Sie beginnt zu weinen und Barney, mit Quinn im Taxi, beginnt nachzudenken. *''The Pre-Nup'' - In der Zukunft verkündet Barney seinen Kollegen, dass seine Hochzeit legendär werden wird. Als Arthur ihn fragt, ob sie einen Ehevertrag aufsetzen soll, lehnt Barney dies ab. Dann kommt Robin herein, um Barney zum Essen abzuholen. *''The Final Page (Part One & Part Two) - ''Barney erzählt Ted, dass er vor hat, sich mit Patrice zu verloben. An dem Tag der Eröffnung des neuen GNB-Towers will Robin Ted zu der abendlichen Feier begleiten. In der Limo erzählt Ted jedoch Robin, dass Barney sich mit Patrice auf dem Dach des WWN-Gebäudes verloben möchte. Sie fahren gegen Robins Willen zu dem Gebäude, wo Ted sie bittet, auf das Dach zu gehen um Barney ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Auf dem Dach findet sie jedoch die letzte Seite des Playbooks und die Beiden verloben sich. Kategorie:Beziehungen